Trapped
by ceraaa
Summary: After waiting outside for what seemed like hours, the countries finally get their hands on the latest VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online! After entering the game, they find out that the game is actually not what it seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

"_Ve~_! This thing hurts! Get it off, Germany!"

"Shut up, Italy!"

Prussia, loud and obnoxious as usual, hollered, "Only 60 seconds 'till Sword Art Online is live!" He snapped on his «Nerve Gear», consisting of a large blue helmet designed by Kayaba Akihiko for the VRMMORPG also known as Sword Art Online. With the technology created, the «Nerve Gear» would connect directly to player's brains and thus allow them to "dive" into the game of Sword Art Online. Prussia chuckled. "I can't wait to try this out! Oh look; it's starting! 3,2,1-"

_«Link Start!»_

A flash of bright colors blinded them as the Nerve Gear intercepted their brain signals from the real world.

Germany? Germany? Where are you?" Italy exclaimed. He looked around the large crowd gathered in the village he had arrived in. He stood up and stared up at the sunny sky, one of the many artificial weather features in «Aincrad». "W-Wait, wasn't it night time?"

"ITALY!"

"Ve? Who are you? Have you seen Germany anywhere?" Italy drew closer to Germany, covered entirely covered in a black cloak.

"It's me. Did you know that this cloak will give you extra XP? I-I kind of want to clear Floor 100 and finish the game. Isn't that why we bought it? A-anyway, let's go find Prussia before he gets distracted and you know, tries to kill a sheep."

"B-but sheep are so cute and fluffy, and-"

"HURRY UP, ITALY!"

Germany and Italy walked through the now crowded and boisterous Town of Beginnings. More people were quickly arriving in the avatars that they had created. NPC's roamed the streets and shopkeepers sold swords and many other items players might need. Of course, many people chose to look heroic or powerful. A few muttered about the two strangely-dressed avatars walking directly to the tavern.

When they got there, unsurprisingly, they found Prussia purchasing a beer.

"That'll be 35 Col, please." The shopkeeper said.

Prussia twitched. "S-sure thing..." He handed the shiny gold coins and exited the tavern.

"Bruder, check this out!" Prussia reached up. In his hands appeared a shiny black one handed sword. He swung the sword in Italy's and his brother's direction. Germany quickly dodged as Italy whimpered.

Germany sighed. "Hey, we should log out now. I need to finish my paperwork." He opened up the main menu with just a finger gesture, and scrolled down.

Prussia gasped. "Already!? We just got here! It's not like Russia's gonna kill you or anything-"

"W-wait! Prussia, where's the log out button?"

"What do you mean, Bruder, it should be at the bottom of the main menu." Prussia opened up his menu, only to find his logout button was also missing. "Nein! It's not here!"

"_VE~_! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"There _has_ to be a way out." Germany tried to calm down. "Today's the first day out of beta; it's probably just a bug."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! It's more of an introduction type chapter, so I apologize for it being short. I will release Chapter 2 once I reach 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"There _has _to be a way out." Germany tried to calm down. "Today's the first day out of beta; it's probably just a bug."

Right at that moment, a bright blue pillar of light surrounded the three and teleported them to the center of the Town of Beginnings. Once they had arrived, many others had already been teleported.

"Ve? What's that?" Italy pointed at a glowing red spot in the sky that read "System Announcement". It eventually spread until the sunny sky he saw just minutes ago was unable to be seen. Shouts of protest and confusion were heard among the players in the plaza.

A massive figure emerged from the sky. The commotion died down. It was covered in a maroon and gold cloak that covered his body, and its face was unable to be seen, hidden by a dark mask, or at least it _seemed _to be.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." a deep voice boomed.

"Is that really him?" Prussia gazed in amazement. "He created Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear!"

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. However, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"A feature?!" Germany muttered. "This is crazy. Let's go, Italy." They attempted to walk out of the plaza, only to find that a barrier would not let them through.

The figure continued, "You cannot log out of Sword Art Online yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. If this is attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life, both in Aincrad and the real world. I hope you will attempt to relax and clear the game. Please remember, if your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape: to complete the game. You are currently only on Floor 1 of the game. If you defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you clear the game. Good luck, players."

Prussia muttered, "E-even the beta testers didn't get that high. That's impossible! If I die, then _I die_!"

By the time Kayaba Akihiko left, the crowd was already delirious and shrieked in protest and anger.

Germany and Italy walked back to Prussia. Italy, on the verge of tears, cried, "That means I'll never have pasta again! I won't be able to take another siesta or even- ow!"

Italy fell on the ground and looked up. "R-Romano?!" He looked at his older brother, who looked angrier than ever.

"Stop crying, dammit! If you ever want to have pasta ever again, I suggest we get going!" The brown-haired Italian said.

"He's right. The fields and hunting grounds would soon be empty if we don't hurry up." Germany replied. He clenched his fists and looked at the night sky.

Italy grinned, his eyes red from crying. "PASTA!"


End file.
